Terima Kasih dan Aku Sangat mencintaimu
by Conan Arn Doyle
Summary: Kisah perjuangan seseorang demi sebuah kalimat yang dia persembahkan untuk seseorang/typo,gaje,AU


Kalau boleh jujur, aku sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada sekitarku. Mau ada bencana kah , mau ada korupsi, pencurian, perampokan,dll. Semua itu tidak akan mudah membunuhku begitu saja, dan hidup akan terus berjalan. Tidak tahu akan kiamat datang sekalipun besok atau hari ini tidak menyurutkan ke acuh tak acuh ku. Yang jelas aku tidak berguna lagi di dunia ini. Aku terlahir tanpa seorang anggota keluarga sama sekali. Selalu berbuat onar,seorang yang bodoh,cerewet. Dan aku tahu aku tidak berguna. Entah karena apa aku yang sama sekali tidak peduli ini. Sangat ingin sekali mengetahui siapa diri ku sebenarnya? Kenapa aku terlahir tidak berguna? Sampai seseorang menjawab kepadaku

_Kau Uzumaki Naruto dan kau orang yang terlahir paling istimewa di dunia ini yang pernah aku temui._

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Story : Arn**

**Terima Kasih dan Aku sangat mencintaimu**

Kalimat itu membuatku bingung, kenapa dengan tenang dan tanpa keraguan sama sekali dia mengatakan itu? Gadis Hyuuga aneh. Seperti yang kukatakan dia seorang Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang salah satu pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya sebagai gadis kuper berkacamata ini? Sama sepertiku dia tidak berguna. Namun sama sekali berbeda denganku, dia sama sekali tidak mau mengakui ketidak bergunaanya. Pasti banyak bertanya 'apa alasan gadis Hyuuga jenius ini tidak berguna?' mungkin semua itu karena dia perempuan. Mereka sangat berisik akan hal perempuan dan laki-laki. Bagiku mau perempuan atau laki-laki itu sama saja, sama – sama makhluk hidup yang hidup dengan planet yang sama. Berbedaannya Cuma jenis tanggung jawab selama hidup di dunia,dan keistimewaannya.

Hyuuga itu tidak mengerti ,dia Cuma melihat aku yang di luar bukan di dalam. Dengan percaya diri tinggi dan semangat berkobar – kobar ,dia yakin kelak aku akan jadi orang yang sangat istimewa. Mungkin karena kata-katanya aku terus hidup di dunia ini. Tidak peduli aku berguna atau tidak. Seperti yang ku bilang 'hidup akan terus berjalan' begitu juga dengan kehidupanku.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku kehilangan keberadaan orang yang menganggapku istimewa ini. Dengan semangat dari kata-katanya aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku seorang yang istimewa,dengan itu aku akan menemukan keberadaannya. Dan akan mengucapkan satu kalimat berharga yang tak sempat kukatakan padanya.

Sekarang aku sudah menginjak perguruan tinggi di Tokyo. Dengan bermodal semangat dan kerja keras aku menguatkan niatku melanjutkan studiku. Sejak Hyuuga Hinata menghilang saat aku duduk di kelas 2 Senior High School. Sekitar tiga tahun dia menghilang tanpa kabar, dan aku semakin hari semakin bersemangat menemuinya. Dan karena itu aku makin bertambah teman. Mereka semua sama sepertinya Hyuuga itu percaya aku kelak menjadi seorang yang istimewa.

Cukup sulit bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Dan Sekarang aku di terima di perusahaan ternama. Banyak temanku yang memberi pujian bisa di terima di perusahaan tersebut. Namun semua usahaku menemuinya masih berlanjut, aku sama sekali belum menemuinya.

Usia ku sekarang 23 tahun banyak orang memujiku karena kesuksesanku di usia muda. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pujian itu, paling aku hanya akan menjawab dengan hal sederhana yang tidak menyindir. Tapi pada suatu kejadian semangatku menemuinya nyaris kandas di tengah jalan karena perusahan tempatku bekerja nyaris bangkrut. Namun semuanya sirna begitu saja karena teman – temanku dengan sukarela membantu membangun perusahaanku kembali. Aku merasa seperti orang yang sangat penting bagi mereka, dan mereka tidak ingin aku terlihat bersedih. Sekali lagi semangatku bertambah dan aku tidak akan mengecewakan orang di sekitarku. Hyuuga aneh sampai sekarang aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, hanya karena kata – katanya aku bisa jadi seperti seperti ini. Dalam kehidupanku aku sama sekali tidak memiliki gambaran wajahnya. Namun dalam benakku gambaran wajahnya yang tersenyum dengan percaya diri terlukis jelas.

Sampai pada suatu saat aku hendak melakukan rapat. Mereka mengatakan kau akan datang sebagai tamu rapat perusahaan yang sekarang manjadi milikku ini. Namun semua itu bagaikan omong kosong, Hyuuga itu memiliki masalah dengan jadwal rapat tersebut membuatnya tidak bisa hadir. Semangatku yang sudah berkobar-kabar ingin menemuinya hilang layaknya debu di tiup angin. Sekali lagi aku putus asa, namun mungkin itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya aku tetap ingin menyampaikan kalimat tertundaku padanya.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku menemui Hyuuga Neji. Aku mengenalnya sebagai salah satu orang di perusahaan milik keluarga Hyuuga itu. Dia bilang ia saudara sepupu Hyuuga Hinata. Harapanku menemuimu semakin terlihat jelas. Hyuuga Neji itu bilang kau sangat sibuk. Aku tahu kau sibuk, namun aku mencari cara agar bisa menemuimu. Hingga pada akhirnya aku mengetahui hari ulang tahun mu. Hari itu bagai kan kesempatan besar bagiku. Dengan segala cara aku mencoba membuat agar kau tidak sibuk lagi. Dengan mencoba meringankan masalah yang dihadapi kau sekarang. Aku mencoba membuat pertemanan antara perusahaan milikku dan milikmu.

Semua itu tidak sia-sia, aku bisa menemuimu sebagai pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga itu. Karena ini rapat yang serius kami tidak bisa berbicara secara pribadi. Tidak lebih dari tatapan kagum,heran, dan bangga milikmu kubalas dengan senyuman kepuaasan usahaku. Namun semua itu belum bisa membuatku berbicara pribadi menemuimu. Tapi aku memiliki rencana tersendiri. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya sejak lama dia terlihat lebih anggun, tanpa kacamata pula aku bisa melihat dengan jelas mata lavender miliknya.

Hari ulang tahunmu makin dekat , aku meminta Neji membuatmu tidak sibuk lagi. Dengan menyelesaikan semua urusan perusahaanmu tepat di hari ulang tahunmu. Tiba saatnya aku menemuimu , semua sesuai rencana. Dengan meminta Neji mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang lebih penting sedang menunggu. Di taman di mana pertama kali kita bertemu pukul 8 malam ini.

_Tap tap tap_

Terdengar suara langkah dari belakang. Membuatku ingin menoleh apakah itu kau atau tidak.

"Naruto..." itu kata pertamanya sejak terakhir kali aku menemuinya.

"Hai, Hinata... lama tidak berjumpa denganmu." Dengan tenang aku tersenyum hangat dan menyapamu.

_Grebbb _

Dia memelukku dengan sangat erat. Yang hanya bisa kulakukan hanya membalas pelukannya.

"Naruto...aku...sangat...kangen dengan mu..." ucapnya dalam pelukanku. Suaranya terdengar dia sedang menahan tangis.

"Begitu juga denganku...Hinata..."jawabku kepadanya sembari menguatkan pelukanku.

"Semua ini kau yang lakukan kan..." katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Seperti kau tidak tau saja..."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini hanya untuk menemuiku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Sepertinya semua usahaku tidak sia-sia. Dan ini saat yang aku tunggu – tunggu. Mengatakan suatu kalimat sederhana untuknya.

"Semua ini karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Suatu hal yang belum aku sempat lakukan. Ini semua karenamu aku menjadi orang yang istimewa. Dan juga karenamu aku melakukan semua ini."

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang membalas kata-kata sederhanamu..."

"Terima Kasih dan Aku sangat mencintaimu..." kalimat sederhana yang selama ini ku pendam. Sekarang telah kusampaikan. Dengan ekspresi kaget menghiasi wajahnya. Aku mendekat kan wajahku deangan wajahnya. Membuat jarak antara bibir kami tidak terlihat. Bibirku menyentuh miliknya. Mulai saat ini aku percaya hidup ku akan lebih istimewa lagi dengannya.

**End**

Haiiiii minna, maaf kalau jelek. Fic ini tercipta karena keisengan Arn membaca cerita puitis milik kakak Arn. Jadinya aku kepingin buat fic yang hampir sama. Pembuatan fic ini hanya 1-2 jam jadi sangat berantakan. Jadi maklum ya.

Akhir kata "sampai jumpa di Fic selanjutnya"


End file.
